Tornado Hydra
Tornado Hydra MS Mode.png|Tornado Hydra MS Mode Tornado Hydra Jet Mode.png|Tornado Hydra Jet Mode Tornado Hydra is the transformable mobile suit Piloted by Juvia. Technology and Characteristics The Tornado Hydra resembles the Tornado the Jet version of OZ-13MS Gundam Epyon but with the more stream-like design of the OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam with parts from the Endless Waltz version of XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam. The transformation causes the two main boosters to open up into a pair of robotic legs thereby giving the Tornado Hydra the same abilities as the X Tornado with land-based capabilities from Sonic Series and revealing the Two Heads of the Chinese Dragon. The headpiece of the Dragon Gundam can be used as an improvised whip. In it's Reborn Form, It resembles both the Beginning Gundam and Beginning 30 Gundam. Category:Gunpla Category:Weapons Armaments ;*Beam Sword :The main weapon of the Epyon, connected directly to the suit's powerplant as opposed to running on its own internal power source, allowing its length and intensity to be adjusted considerably to cut through even heavily armored mobile suits. ;*Epyon Claw :Mounted on the forearms of the unit, they are used as landing gear in Dragon Mode. In combat, they can be used to tear through enemy armor. ;*Epyon Shield :A small shield mounted on the left arm, its surface has been treated with anti-beam coating to provide protection against beam-based attacks. It mounts a heat rod at the bottom. ;*Shoulder Claws :Remote weapons that are attached to the shoulders, these claw-shaped devices are armed with internal beam cannons and controlled via wire cables. The claws have small verniers to adjust and re-adjust their position to attack, and they are capable of performing "all-range attacks." ;*Buster Gun :A handheld high-output beam weapon, that when not in use can be stored on the Hydra's right shoulder point. ;*Beam Sword :The Hydra carries two beam swords for close combat, that when not in use are stored in it's front thigh armor. Unlike other beam swords carried by mobile suits at the time, the Hydra's beam swords have the unique ability to combine into a naginata form. Another unique ability possessed by the Hydra's beam swords is that they can be connected the shoulder claws allowing the Hydra to perform long range melee attacks. ;*Dragon Fangs :In both versions, the Dragon Fang is an enhanced claw mounted on both arms and is designed for quick melee strikes. In its TV version, it was designed for quick direct strikes against enemy MS, often against their head, and mounted on extendable arms. Its range and firepower, including the flamethrowers, has been enhanced for greater combat potential. While more powerful, the Dragon Fangs are not flexible at all. They have very limited flexibility when launched and can only attack enemies in a straight line. As the Dragon Fangs are mounted on the Altron's arms, the unit would suffer serious combat limitations should they be destroyed or severely damaged in combat. :On the Katoki version, the Dragon Fangs have no built-in flamethrowers, but has greater strike range and flexibility with its Dragon Fangs. These Dragon Fangs are 3-4 times larger than its TV counterpart and can be used as a shield to deflect against most firearms. In addition, they are also mounted differently, they are attached to a set of foldable, highly maneuverable sectional blocks which are then attached to the arms. Thus, even when they are destroyed in combat, Altron still retain the use of its arms. When launched, 4 miniature wings in the rear control the direction the attack when launched. :;*Flamethrower ::Shenlong had a pair of short-range flame throwers, built into the side of its extendable Dragon Fang. It was used as a incendiary weapon upon weaker targets. After it was upgraded, now with two Dragon Fangs, Altron's flamethrowers have 2-3 times the range and firepower than Shenlong. Its flames are powerful enough to incinerate mobile suits, and can even be used in the vacuum of outer space. The flamethrowers only exist as part of the TV version and not present in the OVA (Endless Waltz) version. Trivia *Paul Gekko is the Legendary Boy, who is known for his exceptional skills in Gunpla building and Gunpla battling (especially in sniping). He was able to build the Tornado Hydra all by himself. *According to Fortress Gundam, Tornado Hydra is the Final Form of the Hydra Gundam either parts from the Endless Waltz version of XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam and the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell. Gallery Tornado Hydra.png|Paul Gekko's Custom Tornado Hydra Paul Gekko's Tornado Hydra vs Kira Yamato's Freedom Gundam.png|Tornado Hydra vs Freedom Paul Gekko finishes Rau Le Creuset.png|Tornado Hydra destroys Providence and Rau Le Creuset Category:Gunpla Category:Weapons